


Inside Your Precious Heart

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: September 22, 2010</p><p>Sometimes, being human is more than just flesh and blood …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Your Precious Heart

It's not all that difficult to forget that there is an _Archangel_ beneath him at times like this. 

When it's just the two of them in a nameless hotel along the road, nothing but mindless heat and sweat and lust between them. Lucifer is always hot, too hot. Even though he burns colder than the air circling the polar icebergs, his body is almost scalding; the human reflex of a vessel to try and flush out the power of the Angelic occupant.

But once Sam pushes in and they're joined as intimately as possible, Lucifer is always impossibly human, impossibly soft and giving and pliable. 

Sam takes as much as Lucifer is willing to give, and it's always everything. Always. The Archangel gives him the world every single damn time. 

But even with the impossible power that's constantly humming beneath Lucifer's skin, that sometimes lashes out in anger when Sam is in danger, he always ensures to keep his human shell wrapped firmly around himself. And Sam knows that's the only way they can be together.

If Lucifer allowed the façade to fall away, they wouldn't survive. _Play with fire ... go up in flames._

So he wraps his arms around a strong, supple _human_ body and begins their age-old dance again, rocking them to the beat of a rhythm that began millennia ago.

Lucifer climaxes just like any normal man, shuddering and spilling his release messily over the sheets beneath them. But as they lie together afterwards, there's a strange stillness that always falls over him, like he's waiting for something to change.

Sometimes, Sam will rest a hand on the Archangel's hip, expression questioning. And Lucifer will simply smile and press against him, warm and pliant again.

Sam asks him again and again why he does it, why he settles for being human when he's truly so much more.

And every time, Lucifer's answer is always the same: "Because _you_ are enough for me."


End file.
